


Curtain light

by dorodere



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, They/Them pronouns for sora, just rlly cute natsume is sleeping and sora is just "i literally love u", no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorodere/pseuds/dorodere
Summary: From afar you could presume that Natsume's skin was perfect and you could barely tell any imperfections, but Sora knew better than that.
Relationships: Harukawa Sora/Sakasaki Natsume
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Curtain light

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry if this is rlly short bur the lack of fics in rhis tag is criminal so i whipped something up real quick !!! I hope yall like it 👍👍

Natsume's chest rose up and down as he breathed, his arms lazily wrapped around Sora laying idly right next to him.

Bright cobalt eyes stared at the figure before them, nothing but warmth spreading through their chest. Sora had never really been much of an early bird per say and they had to places to be right now but they really couldn't help them self, Natsume was stunning.

Being able to just lay here and gaze at Natsume's sleeping face felt like enough to Sora as the warmth found itself engraved into their skin. From afar someone could easily presume that Natsume's skin was perfect and you could barely tell any imperfections, but Sora knew better than that.

The light shining from their curtains revealed the smaller more discrete details. Taking a closer look you could see the smallest, faintest of freckles just on the bridge of Natsume's nose and among further inspection Sora could see the smallest scar right on Natsume's left cheek, a small result of one of Natsume's experiments back firing on him.

As much as Sora enjoyed showing Natsume how much they loved him when he was awake, they didn't mind appreciating him while he was asleep either. Sora felt themselves nuzzle against Natsume's neck a bit as they sighed deeply. A few more minutes couldn't hurt.


End file.
